When Worlds Collide
by LingTinaQTPI
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP AT LAST! This story is about the Negaverse Generals coming back. There's dimension shifting and several romances.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! This is my first fan fiction! It's based on a dream I had a while back. Enjoy the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. My original characters Joyce, and "the girl" belongs to me. Have a nice Day! ^_^  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
She looked to the left. She looked to the right. She walked down the hallway bit by bit. Her goal was in sight, the front door, all she had to do was leave the note! "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Her mother said with folded arms. "I was going to hang out with my friends at the video store, and we were going to rent some anime." "You were going to go, and not tell me you were leaving?" She showed the piece of paper in her hand. "You were asleep, so I was going to leave you this note." Her mother sighed and glanced at the note. "Next time wake me up, ok?" "Yes, ma'am. May I go, please?" She said with big shining brown eyes. Joyce didn't want to let her daughter go, but she sensed deep inside that she was needed somewhere. "All right, you may go." Thank you, Mama." She leapt and hugged her around the neck. "I love you." "I love you, too." She said as she hugged her daughter. She let her go. "I'll see you later, Mama!" "Ok, and be careful!" She said to her daughter as she walked out the door. "I will," she said as she opened her car door, entered the car and drove away. Joyce watched her daughter drive away, and locked the door. She had a feeling that the store wasn't where she was going to end up, but she also had the feeling she needed to let her go.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
"Two more miles to the video store," she said as she continued to drive. Suddenly, a bright flash erupted on the street beside her. It was so bright that she was forced to shield her eyes. It ended as quickly as it began. It was as if it never happened. She thought that it was odd, and decided to pullover onto the side of the street. As soon she unlocked the seatbelt, and opened the door she heard a yell. "Tasukete! Help!" She followed where she thought the scream was coming from when she paused. "Was that alley always there?" She thought to herself. "Tasukete! Help, please!" She ran into the dark alley, it was so dark she couldn't see. "I'm here to help, but I have to get some light in here, it's too dark." "I'll be right back hang on." She ran to her car. Grabbing a floodlight, and her cell phone, she ran back to the alley. "I'm back now, I have a light, and I'm going to turn it on." With that, she turned on the floodlight. What her eyes saw surprised her.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
It looked like four men lying on the ground before her. Two were moaning in pain, and she soon found out who the one screaming was. She ran to his side first. "Help the others first! Argh!" He grunted as his silver hair fell over his shoulder. "They're worse off than I am." "But you're bleeding;" she then noticed the large amount of cloth flowing from his shoulders. She removed the epaulettes from his shoulders, and took the cape. She noticed it had a lot of blood on it. She then called an ambulance. While waiting on the ambulance, she tore the cape in fourths. This seemed to make the silver haired man hurt worse. She placed some of the cape on the bloody parts of his body. She darted over to the next man who seemed to be somewhat conscious. He was on his side with his eyes squinted and teeth gritted in pain. His auburn hair was bloody and stuck to his body. She noticed he was holding his shoulder. She took the remaining pieces of the cape and covered the man's wounds as best she could. "You're going to be all right, Nephrite, just hang in there." She then hurried to the next person, which looked like a man from a distance, actually turned out to be a woman. The woman had a long ponytail that was hanging from the side of her head. "Wake up," she called to the woman, trying to wake her. The woman seemed to moan slightly. "That's good, you're still alive, just hang in there, Zoicite." She said the names without noticing what she was doing. She then realized that there was still one more person on the ground. "Don't try to move I'll be back." She walked over to the next man, due to the fact that they weren't that far from each other. "Jadeite, wake up," she pleaded with him. He slowly opened his eyes, a little bit, and tried to speak. She placed her finger over his mouth to quiet him. "Shhh, don't try to talk. Help is coming." She then decided to check on the first man. "Malachite, help is coming. Don't worry. Help is coming." As soon as she said that, the ambulances arrived.  
  
She then ran toward them as they were opening the doors. "There are two men severely wounded, I believe they were stabbed. There are two more people over there; they seem to be semi-conscious." "We will take care of them." The paramedic said as he nodded. The paramedics ran to the people and carefully placed them each on a stretcher, and into the ambulance. As they were doing so, she noticed that she knew who each one of them was. "They're Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite." She said to herself. "The Negaverse Generals." This realization surprised her. "Ma'am, you're bleeding. Are you hurt also?" That snapped her out of her trance. She looked at her hands. "No, I'm fine. Is it all right if follow you in my car?" The man nodded. He soon got into the ambulance. She ran to her car and hopped into it, and tossed the epaulettes on the seat. She then followed the ambulance, which was now on the street.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
How did you like it? If you liked it please review. If you didn't please review! Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers! Sorry I made the first chapter so short, here's the second. It's much longer! Because the first person that reviewed was a Zoicite fan, Zoicite is the first general who gets a big scene! That's my way of thanking you. Enjoy everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. My original characters Joyce, Dr. Athol, and Tani belong to me. Have a nice Day! ^_^  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
The girl sat in the hospital waiting room on her cell phone. "Yes, Mama. I'm positive you don't know them." "Are you sure? I thought I knew all of your friends," Joyce seemed somewhat upset as she said that. "Calm down. I haven't seen them for some years now. On second thought, I think you might know them. But, you wouldn't recognize them." "Do you want me to go over there?" "No, that's ok Mom. I need to ask you a favor." Joyce sighed heavily, "What is it?" "Well, I don't think they have anywhere to stay." "Are you saying what I think you are?" "I could be. Can they stay over until they get on their feet?" "You're asking me to let some people who I don't know stay over at my house?" "Uh, yes. Please." "That is just out of the question." "Aww, come on Mama. They need somewhere to stay." She pleaded. "How do you know these people?" The girl sighed and thought to herself, "Would she believe me if I told her?" "It's a long story," she said into the phone. "I'll tell you when I get back." "Why can't you tell me on the phone?" "I would, it's just that they're kind of famous." "Like celebrities?" "To the people who know who they are, yes." "Well," Joyce chuckled a bit. "If they're celebrities, then, I guess it's fine. If they start stealing anything, then it's out they go, famous or not." "Thank you, Mama. They won't. I love you." "I love you, too." "Well, I have to go. The doctor is coming. Bye Mama." "Goodbye." The doctor walked up just as she ended the phone call. "Are you Ms. Nives?" She looked up at the doctor. "Yes, I am." "My name is Dr. Athol. Come with me, please." She stood up and followed him. "You say the people you brought in are your friends?" "Yes, they are." She stated as they continued to walk. "Well, I'll give you a report on their status. Mr. Ite and Ms. Saito are doing fine. They just had mild head trauma. I'm going to release them today." "Oh that's wonderful" She said joyfully as she remembered the names she placed on the forms. Jadeite was Jed Ite; Nephrite was Maxfield Stanton; Malachite was Malcolm Kite; and Zoicite was Zoey Saito. "On the other hand," the doctor stated. "Mr. Stanton and Mr. Kite are still in critical condition. Our surgeons are working non-stop to repair the wounds." She just quietly nodded. The doctor sighed. "You know there's a chance they might not pull through." She held her head down and took a deep breath. The doctor looked up; "we've arrived at our destination." The girl looked up and realized she was in front of a hospital room. The doctor opened the door, and she walked in.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
"Wake up, Ms. Saito!" The woman heard the voice calling someone, asking them to wake up. "Come on, Zoey!" "Is this the same person they were calling before?" She asked herself. "Zoey Saito, wake up!" "Wake up lady, so they can stop disturbing my sleep!" She yelled. "Come on, Ms. Zoey Saito!" "Wait a minute," she thought to herself. "Am I the one they're calling?" "Wake up, please!" The voice was getting desperate now. "Let me see if my guess is correct." With that she stretched and woke up, yawning. "She woke up! How are you feeling?" That voice. "You! Are you the one who's been calling me all this time?" She hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the man who seemed to have a worried look on his face. "Uh, yea. It was m...me. H...how are you f...feeling?" This nurse had never been this scared of a patient since he started working at the hospital three years ago. "I was feeling great, now thanks to you. I had to wake up from my perfectly good rest!" She growled at him. "Um, uh, I'll t...tell the doctor that you're awake." He hurriedly dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Much better, I'm getting good peace and quiet again." She then leaned against the pillow. "Why am I in a hospital?" She asked herself. A short time later, the door opened.  
  
In walked the doctor, followed closely by a girl. The woman took a good look at the girl. She was 5'9" tall. She had dark reddish straight hair that fell to a little bit below her shoulder. Her eyes were a warm brown. She had caramel colored skin, and wore a slightly bloody shirt with blue jeans. She then looked at the doctor. He was a tall middle-aged man, with dusty brown thinning hair, and thick glasses. "Ms. Saito," he said. "Here is your friend who called the ambulance for you. I'll just check your chart. Then, I'll leave you two ladies to talk." The girl smiled at her nervously while the doctor read the chart. The doctor replaced the chart and turned to leave when he said, "You must be some patient, I've never seen a nurse run away from a room like that before." After those words, he left the room and closed the door.  
  
"Hello, General Zoicite. How are you feeling?" The girl asked. Zoicite groaned. "I'm fine, thanks. May I ask who you are?" She didn't want to admit it, but the girl did seem somewhat familiar. "My name is Tani, Tani Nives." She then nodded slowly, "How did I get in this hospital?" "Well, I found you and the other generals in an odd alley. You were all severely injured, so I called for an ambulance to take you all to the hospital. The doctor says that you and Jadeite are going to be released today." Zoicite then paused and didn't say anything. Tani got a bit worried, "Are you are all right general?" Zoicite loudly sighed. "I'm fine physically. But, I have no idea who you're talking about and why do you keep calling me 'General Zoicite'?" That question completely shocked Tani. She couldn't believe that the general didn't know she was one. "Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" Zoicite was silent, and seemed to be thinking. "Let's see, I remember hitting the ground and passing out. The next thing I remember is you waking me up, calling me Zoicite. The next thing I knew was that I was riding in an ambulance, where I fell asleep. Then I was awakened from my slumber by some ingrate who called me, Ms. Zoey Saito." "Do you remember anything before that?" Zoicite shook her head, "everything earlier than that is blank. I don't recall my name being Zoicite. I supposed that it was, because you continued to call me that." Tani thought to herself, "This might just be a good thing. For all the wrongs she's done. She gets a new start without knowing who she is. Maybe I shouldn't tell her." "Do you know anything about me?" Zoicite quizzed the girl. "Yes. You are a singer in a new rock group. You call yourselves, 'The Negaverse Generals.' Your stage name was General Zoicite. Your real name is Zoey Saito. There are three more members of the group, which go by the stage names General Malachite, General Nephrite, and General Jadeite." Zoicite stared at the girl, "For some reason, I don't think that's true. I think you're lying to me."  
  
"What reason do I have to lie to you?" She hoped that her story would be accepted, at least until Zoicite got her memories back. Tani hoped she would. Zoicite still didn't trust her, but due to the fact that the girl didn't have a good reason to lie, she would go along with what she said. "Fine. You said that I was going to be released today?" "Yes, I did." "Are you going to take me to wherever it is I live?" "About that, your place and all of your things burned in a fire a couple of days ago. All you had was your stage costumes. So, you'll be staying with me for a while." She sweetly smiled at Zoicite. She couldn't believe how easily she was making this stuff up. Zoicite warily nodded. "Am I leaving the hospital in this?" She asked pointing to her hospital gown. "Not if I have anything to do with it, I'll buy you some clothes when I come back." "How do you know what size to get?" Tani reached into her pocket and pulled out a retractable measuring tape. "Stand up please." Zoicite slowly stood up. Tani was completely surprised by Zoicite's height. She was at least six feet, two inches tall. "Why are you gawking at me like that?" Zoicite asked, impatiently. Tani shook her head. "It's nothing." She then proceeded to take all of her measurements and write them down a small book that she always carried. "That does it, now I'm off to go see Mr. Jed Ite." "Jed Ite?" Zoicite asked with a raised brow. "General Jadeite. Don't worry, I'll re-introduce you both later on." Zoicite shrugged, and lay back in the bed. She drifted off to sleep just as Tani closed the door.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Tani slowly opened the door to see Jadeite sitting up in the bed reading a magazine. "Hello, you're the girl that saved us." Jadeite said with a slight smile on his face. "Yes, that's me. What all do you remember?" She said as she closed the door and leaned on it. "Let's see, I remember hitting the ground, you waking me up, recognizing you, you telling me to be quiet, the ambulance ride here, the doctors and nurses poking and prodding me, and reading this book." He held up the book showing that it was something about travel. Tani nodded and thought about what he said, "What do you mean you recognized me?" She slowly walked closer to his side of the room. Jadeite placed the book on the bed and spoke staring at her. "I really don't know, but I'm positive that I know you." That utterly confused Tani, because of the fact that she had no idea how he could know her, but to keep her story straight she said this. "Of course you know me. I'm your friend, Tani. Remember?" "I assume that could be right. I have a question for you." "What's that?" "Why did I hit the ground and wake up with you talking to me?" Tani them told him the same story she told Zoicite about the rock group, and how she found them. He was told about the fact the he was being discharged. He was going to stay with her, and the reason behind it. "Since I assume you don't want to leave the hospital wearing that, I'll now take your measurements. With your measurements, I shall buy you some clothes." "That makes sense," Jadeite stood. He was about six feet, five inches tall. She measured him, and wrote the information down. For some reason she felt very comfortable around him. She didn't really want to leave his room. Jadeite noticed this and asked her, "were we more than just friends?" Without knowing why, Tani blushed and said. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." Jadeite gave her a sly smile and simply said, "That I will." He looked into her eyes. That made Tani blush even more, "I... I... think that," she stuttered and pointed to the door. Jadeite nodded, "I shall see you later, Lady Tani." Something about that phrase startled them both, then Tani nodded and walked out the door and closed it behind her. "What was that all about?" She asked herself. Finding no answer, she decided she would take a look at Malachite and Nephrite to see how they were coming along. She asked a nurse where they were. "They're still in surgery." That was the nurse's reply. Tani said a silent prayer for them, and decided to head to the store.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
She had picked up about four outfits and two pair of shoes for Zoicite. She was on her way headed to the men's department when she ran into some familiar people. "Tani, over here!" She walked over to the voice to see that it was actually her friends who she was supposed to meet earlier. "Oh, hi guys. I have to go right now. I'm really busy." "What do you mean you're busy? All I see you doing is shopping for a bunch of clothes. I thought we were supposed to meet at the video shop." "We were, but some other friends of mine had an accident, and I need to buy them clothes" "Oh." They said very quietly. "Are they anyone we know?" Tani paused; she didn't want to tell them the details. "Not anyone you know well. Anyways, I have to go. Bye." With that, she fled to the men's clothing area. "Did you notice the blood on her clothes?" Her friends continued to murmur.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Tani finished her shopping, and had just arrived at the hospital. She noticed the way everyone was looking at her in the stores. She had forgotten that she had been wearing bloody clothes. She decided that she would change her clothes and shower after she picked up Jadeite and Zoicite. She walked into Zoicite's room to find her sitting on her bed with her arms folded tapping her foot. "I hope you like the clothes I got you." She said as she placed the shopping bags on the bed next to her.  
  
Zoicite reached into one of the bags and pulled out a plain white tee shirt, and black pants. She glanced at the other clothes in that bag. "All the clothes you bought me are in shades of gray, black, and white," Zoicite said while squinting at her. "Well, I didn't know what colors to get. Uh, I'll go so you can change. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Have a nice day!" Tani said as she quickly walked out.  
  
As Tani walked out of the room, she saw Dr. Athol. "Doctor, how are my two friends that were in surgery?" She said as she walked up to the doctor. "They are in recovery now, I was just about to check on them, would you like to come with me?" Tani nodded.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Tubes and machines. That was all Tani saw, tubes and machines on Malachite and Nephrite. Tubes connecting to heart machines, and other machines. She could barely see the two under all of the equipment. They were lying in the same recovery room; they were only a few feet apart from each other. "How long are they going to be like this?" She asked the doctor as he examined a medical apparatus. "Well, it all depends, I'd say it wouldn't be any longer than a few months. I'm going to be honest with you Ms. Nives." The doctor placed his hand on Tani's shoulder. "If they survive, they might not be... It would take a miracle for them to fully recover from their injuries." Tani sighed, and a tear escaped her eyes. "You did the right thing, if you hadn't called emergency, they wouldn't be alive today." Tani just nodded silently. She thought it was a shame to see them like this, knowing what they once were. "I want to leave them alone for now," Tani sighed. Dr. Athol nodded, "I understand." He opened the door for Tani, and she walked out. Just then she realized she was still holding shopping bags. "Thank you very much, Doctor Athol." "You're welcome, if there's anything you need just ask me." Tani nodded gratefully. "Well, I have to deliver these clothes, have a nice day!" She managed to give him a smile as she said that and walked off.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
He sat on his bed thinking to himself. "There's something about that girl. I feel that we were much more than friends. She seems so familiar to me, but not from the present. More like from deep in my past. If only I could remember." There suddenly was a knock at the door. "You may enter," Jadeite said calmly. Holding two shopping bags, Tani walked in, trying not to look saddened by the conditions of Nephrite and Malachite. He rushed over and took the bags from her. As he placed them on the bed he said to her, "Thanks." Jadeite decided that he would test a theory. He slowly brushed the back of his hand against her arm. He watched her reaction. Tani breathed slowly and looked into his eyes confused. Jadeite just smiled. He then walked over to the bed, and went through the clothes. "You really picked some cheery colors." He held the medium gray shirt against him. "About that..." Tani started to say. "I understand. You didn't know what to get. It's really all right." "It is?" Jadeite nodded and pulled out a pair of pants, a belt, and a pair of boxer shorts. "You thought of everything, didn't you?" Tani just grinned. Jadeite smiled at her, "You know, I couldn't change with you standing there. Unless you want that." Tani blushed, "I'll um, be back later on. Bye." Jadeite laughed and waved as Tani closed the door. "Well, she certainly likes me." Jadeite smiled to himself as he changed his clothes.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Tani stood outside of Jadeite's door completely surprised by how she acts around him. "I always thought he was attractive but I never thought I'd act like that." She decided it was time to go see if Zoicite was ready yet.  
  
She was on her way down the hall going to Zoicite's room when she bumped into her. "Zoey, what are you doing out of your room?" "Well, I was wondering why you were taking so long, then they brought my discharge papers. I asked them where you were, and they told me you were in Jed's room. So I decided to come to you." "Oh, when I left Jed, he was getting ready. Would you mind sitting in the waiting area while I see if he's done?" "I would, if I knew where it was." Zoicite wasn't trying to be negative to the girl, she just knew she was hiding something. She really wanted to know what it was.  
  
After seating Zoicite in the waiting area, Tani walked up to Jadeite's room and he was leaning against the wall next to the door, holding the shopping bags. "That was quick." "I don't take long to get dressed." He was wearing the light gray shirt, black belt, and dark gray pants. Tani looked him over; "The outfit looks good on you." He shrugged and nodded. "I guess it does." "I was just about to get you so we could all see how Max and Malcolm are doing." Jadeite stood up straight, "Let's go then."  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
After collecting Zoicite, they walked to the hospital room of Malachite and Nephrite. Zoicite drew in a sharp breath as she glimpsed the scene before her. Tani watched Zoicite's reaction and wondered whom she was really worried about. The answer was soon revealed. Without truly knowing who he was, Zoicite instantly was at Malachite's side. She was stroking his hair to the rhythm of the breathing machine as she cried soundless tears. Just then, Malachite's breathing increased. His eyes began to twitch a little. Zoicite gasped at the sight. Tani and Jadeite gasped also. Malachite's eyes slowly opened to gaze upon Zoicite's smiling tear-streaked face. He twitched his hand. Zoicite grabbed it and placed it against her cheek. Malachite slowly smiled. A nurse came into the room and saw him awake and called the doctor. Dr. Athol rushed into the room. He talked things over with the nurse, and he checked Malachite. "It looks like he's already begun to breathe on his own; I don't know how this could happen. I have never seen this before! It's a medical miracle!" Tani was the first to speak, "Are you going to be removing the breathing tube from him?" Dr. Athol looked at Malachite and shook his head. "It would be in everyone's best interest to wait until at least tomorrow. I think you all need to go home and get a good rest; you can all come back tomorrow." "Yes, I think that would be best." Jadeite said. Everyone nodded. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow. I love you." Zoicite said to Malachite as she gently placed his hand on the bed and kissed his forehead. Malachite smiled as they all left the room. Well, all of them except the doctor who called in some medical students and nurses.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Sorry for taking such a long time to update!!!! I've been very busy!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading through it!! If you like it, review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry again! I hope I update sooner next time! Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. My original characters Joyce, Dr. Athol, and Tani belong to me. Have a nice Day! ^_^  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
The drive to the house was rather quiet. Zoicite stared in the direction of the hospital. Jadeite, on the other hand, stared at Tani. He was still trying to find the connection between them. Tani's mind was on the same thing. She called her mother to let her know they were on their way.  
  
"Well, this is our destination," Tani announced. Zoicite didn't say anything, but she did nod. Jadeite smiled because he was glad to get out Tani's car and stretch. He thought the car was comfortable, his only problem with it was that it was a compact car. He was a little too tall for it. Tani pressed the automatic door unlock button. Tani then got out of the car. She opened the door for Zoicite, then went to open Jadeite's side to see that he had already opened it himself and was standing outside stretching. Tani laughed to herself, which made Jadeite smile at her. Zoicite was steadily growing impatient. "Are we ever going into the house?" She sighed. "Yes, in just a minute. We will as soon as I get the bags out of the trunk." Opening the trunk, Tani grabbed all of the bags. Jadeite politely grabbed them from her. "You have to open the door, so you need your hands free." She then smiled at him, "Thank you." They walked up to the house and got their first good look at it.  
  
It had a reddish brown roof; white gutters hung from it neatly. The front of the house was brown rough bricks. There was a large rectangular window, next to it was a black mailbox, and next to the mailbox was a wrought iron security door that was in a fleur de leis pattern. Under the door was a concrete ramp, it looked like a wheelchair ramp except there was a step at top of it next to the door. Surrounding the ramp was a wrought iron rail that was in the same pattern as the door.  
  
They walked up the ramp with Tani in the front, Zoicite in the middle, and Jadeite in the back. Just as Tani was about to open the door, the door opened for them. "Come in," said a female voice.  
  
They walked in and saw the woman who opened the door. She was about five feet, five inches tall. Her skin was about three shades darker than Tani's. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head, her eyes were dark brown, she had a nose that was wider than Tani's, her mouth was smaller than Tani's, but her lips were about the same size. She was dressed in a heather gray pants set, and brown shoes.  
  
"Welcome to our home. I know you all must be starving. Wash your hands, then we can all eat." She said warmly. "Thank you very much." Jadeite and Zoicite said gratefully. Both were quite hungry. Tani then showed them to the bathroom. She then walked to the dining room. "Mother, may I eat later? I need to take a shower." Joyce noticed how soiled her daughter's clothes were, and nodded. "Yes, you may." Tani then smiled at her mother and retreated to her shower, which was adjacent to her room.  
  
Jadeite, followed by Zoicite, walked into the living room. Joyce was there, waiting for them. "Follow me, please." They followed her into the dining room. "You may sit and eat." Joyce sat. They did the same after she did. The table was set. There were bowls of food that held dinner rolls, yams, steak, and fried rice. "Thank you very much for the meal, Mrs. Nives." Jadeite said politely. "Yes, thank you." Zoicite said in the same manner. Joyce grinned, "You're both welcome, and it's Ms. Nives." Jadeite nodded and asked, "Will Tani be joining us for dinner?" Zoicite would have rolled her eyes, but she knew it wouldn't be appropriate in the presence of Ms. Nives. "She might not; she had to take a shower." Jadeite nodded remembering the amount of blood on her clothes. Everyone began to eat. About ten minutes later, Tani walked in. Her hair was in a ponytail, and was still slightly damp. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a brown skirt. She was holding her utensils and plate. Jadeite looked at her and couldn't hide the small grin on his face. He was glad to see her again. Joyce smiled and nodded. Tani then sat down. They then began to eat again.  
  
"The meal was delicious, thank you again," Jadeite stated as he helped with the dishes. "You're very welcome, Jed." Tani had told about what happened earlier at dinner as well as formally introducing Jadeite and Zoicite to her mother. After the dishes were put away, it was Tani's job to make the bed in one of the rooms while her mother made the other bed. Once that was done, Tani showed Jadeite and Zoicite to their rooms and to where the nearest bathroom was. "If you all need anything, my room is right here." Her room ended up being closer to Zoicite's than Jadeite's. Tani left them to arrange their clothes in the closets. She went to her room to think about the events of the day. She sat at the bay window in her room. Opening the curtains, she noticed there was a full moon outside. She laughed to herself.  
  
Jadeite didn't feel like sleeping. His mind was much too curios. He decided he'd check and see if Tani was awake. Still being fully dressed, he stepped up to her door. He knocked upon it softly. The door opened about a minute later. "Hi, Jed. Would you like to come in?" "Hmmm. I'm being invited into a girl's room, at night. You aren't going to do anything to me, are you?" He said with a sly smile. Tani blushed. "No I just figured you probably wanted to talk. I know you don't want to stand there all of that time." "Because the lady asks so nicely," he walked in. Tani cracked the door behind them. She walked ahead of him to the seat at the window and gestured for him to sit down. He sat down, and she did also. She was a small distance from him, though. "You want to know why we have such a large house for two people, huh?" "That was one of the things I was wondering about." Tani then gazed at the moon again. "It's a long story, but I'll try to make it a short."  
  
" My mother met my father on a business trip to Japan. He had a son from his wife, who died during childbirth. My mother got to know them well. The boy loved her, and so did my father. They decided to get married, but first they wanted to buy a house in America. So they got engaged, saved and bought the house. They furnished it on my father's vacation. His job was being transferred to America. The house has four bedrooms because they deiced that they would have two more children. So my father and his son packed up their belongings in their car and were traveling to the airport. My mother waited for them at the airport in America at the time they were to arrive. She saw their plane land, and she waited for all of the people to get off. She looked through the crowd for them repeatedly, but she couldn't find them. So she sat on a bench and waited. She sat there for about five hours. She then decided to go home and call them. The phone rang and rang. She never got an answer. She was so worried, that she started vomiting and sobbing deeply. A week went by, and she still hadn't heard from them. Her vomiting didn't stop so she went to the doctor. That's when she fond out she was vomiting because she was pregnant. She called around, and fond out that my father and his son were killed n a car accident and that the funeral was in two days. She flew to Japan and attended he funeral and noticed that the boy's body was missing. It was never recovered, so they concluded that he died also. My mother flew back here, and she's lived here ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry." "Oh, it's ok. It's not like I met them or anything. My father didn't have any other family, so I don't know that much about him." Jadeite decided that this wasn't a good time to discuss their relationship. He stood, "I think I'm getting tired Lady Tani, I'll see you tomorrow." "Wait, Jed. I need to know something." "Yes?" "Why do you call me 'Lady Tani'?" Jadeite shrugged his shoulders, "It just seems right. Haven't I always called you that?" Tani almost forgot her charade for a second. "Uh, yes. Yes, it's just I've always wondered why." "With my memory loss, you're asking the wrong person. Goodnight Lady Tani." "Goodnight." He then bowed and walked out.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Her feet hit the ground firmly as she ran. She knew she did not have anywhere to hide. At least she could get away from her. Deep inside she knew that it wouldn't work. The things that woman said about her family, about her! She couldn't stand it! She dashed to her chambers and lay on her bed out of breath. She panted and sweated. It was not a sane thing to do; she knew that, it just seemed like the right thing to do. No, it was an impulse. That lady would surely tell her father. "Great, just what I need, to get in trouble with father. I'll never be able to ask him now." She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
The sun shone brightly in the sky over the Nives' house. The smell of crisp bacon rang through the air. That alone awoke Zoicite out of her peaceful slumber. She yawned and stretched. Getting out of bed, she realized that she was still wearing her clothes. She went to the closet and pulled out a new set of clothes. Then her mind fell on him. The silver haired man she felt such a deep connection with. It tore at her heart to see him injured. "That man must be my lover. That's the only way I could feel such love for him without even remembering him." She sighed. "I hope he doesn't die." Her voice broke up at the very last words of the sentence. She couldn't tolerate the thought of loosing this silver haired gentleman. "I must see him today." She declared with a definite sadness in her voice.  
  
After a good shower, and change of clothes, Zoicite came down the hall to see that Jadeite was awake reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. Tani was sitting across from him at the table, obviously blushing at something he must have said. It was the way Tani blushed that showed where it came from. She couldn't see Ms. Nives. She must have been in the kitchen. Zoicite's stomach rumbled.  
  
Jadeite looked away from Tani and his paper to Zoicite. "Oh, good morning Zoey. I didn't know you were there. Until I heard your stomach that is." He stated with a smirk. "Humph," was all Zoicite muttered as she down at the table. "Good morning Zoey! Have some breakfast!" Ms. Nives said as she place more toast on the plate. "Thank you ma'am." Zoicite said as she began to eat.  
  
After everyone had eaten, Zoicite asked her question. "When are we going back to the hospital?" Tani checked her watch. "Visiting hours just started. We could leave right now." She looked to her mother for approval. "I'll see you all later on." Joyce said as she nodded. "Goodbye mother." Tani said as she lightly hugged her mother across the shoulders. She then stood. "Okay everyone. Let's go!"  
  
Just as they drove off, the phone rang. "Hello?" "Is this Ms. Nives?" "This is she." "Tani Nives?" "Oh, that's my daughter. She just stepped out. May I take a message?" "Yes, I'm Dr. Athol at the hospital. I was just calling to let her know of the development in her friends' case." "She's headed over there right now." "Ok, then. I'll tell her personally. Goodbye." "Goodbye." Joyce hung up the phone "I hope they haven't taken a turn for the worst."  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter!! If you liked it, review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. My original characters Joyce, Dr. Athol, and Tani belong to me. Have a nice Day! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know it has taken me many months to write this chapter. Real life got in the way a lot. I hope to start back writing on this more often. So, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
"Zoey, do you want to buy some flowers for Malcolm at the gift shop?" Tani asked. She had told Zoicite who the silver haired gentleman was on the way to the hospital. "Yes, that would be a good idea." Zoicite was a bit cheered up by the idea.  
  
Six flower bouquets, four balloons, and five knick-knacks later they arrived at Malachite and Nephrite's room. "Where are they?" Zoicite asked as she saw the nurses changing the sheets. Malachite and Nephrite were nowhere to be seen. "They aren't here anymore." Zoicite gasped. Jadeite, however asked the nurse, "Where are they now?" "I think they took them up to another floor." Jadeite nodded, "That's what I thought." Zoicite let out a sigh of relief. Tani patted the taller woman on the shoulder. "Let's go find them, ok?" Zoicite grinned and nodded. After asking the receptionist where their friends were located, the small group rode the elevator up to the next floor.  
  
They stood in front of room 319 and knocked on the door. "Come in," a male voice said.  
  
The sight behind the door surprised the visitors. Malachite and Nephrite were casually sitting in the beds talking to each other and Dr. Athol. The only things connected to them were blood pressure checking devices. "You all have finally arrived. I have some wonderful news to tell you!" Dr. Athol proclaimed. Zoicite didn't really hear what the doctor said. Her eyes were already gazing into those of the silver haired gentleman. Their eyes were fixed upon one another for what seemed like an eternity. "Your friends have made an amazing recovery. They have done three months worth of healing overnight! I don't know how it happened, but I would definitely want to document this into a medical journal!" "I'm sorry, but, I don't think you should do that.." Tani said. Jadeite thought this to be a strange reply from her. "I don't see why I shouldn't. This is a medical miracle." "It is a miracle. I don't feel it should be documented, though." Dr. Athol was completely surprised by her words. "Why wouldn't she want something like this to be documented? There must be more going on here." He thought and sighed to himself. "It's fine then. I'm discharging them in two days." "Two days? I feel ready to leave now." Nephrite said as he dragged his body to a standing position. Still being somewhat weak, he started to sway. Jadeite instantly ran over to his friend's side offering physical support. "Take it easy, Maxfield. You'll be out of here soon." He helped him sit on the side of the bed. "Thank you," he said in a confused tone. "You're welcome. I'm Jed, in case you forgot." Nephrite nodded still confused. "I'll leave you all to talk," Dr. Athol said as he quietly stepped out of the room.  
  
"Okay, do you two remember anything?" Tani asked. "I remember a dark alley, and you were trying to stop my injuries from bleeding. I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was in this hospital." "I remember the events of the alley also. The thing I remember most is gazing into the eyes of the angel before me." Malachite said as he smiled at Zoicite who then blushed. Tani smiled and nodded. "After I take your measurements, then I'll tell you all about your pasts."  
  
After their measurements were taken, Tani told them about the band and about them losing all of their belongings. They all listened, but Nephrite was somewhat skeptical about the story. He decided to ask some questions. "What instruments did we play?" Tani paused. "Oh great," she thought to herself. "I wonder what I can come up with this time." She was about to speak when Jadeite interrupted saying; "It makes no difference what instruments we played. The only thing that matters is that we're all alive. We all need to thank Tani for that." Tani was relieved when he said that. "You're right Jed. Thank you, Tani." Nephrite stated as if he was reading from a textbook. Jadeite glared at him. Zoicite didn't believe the story completely either, but the girl did save their lives. Then Malachite spoke, "The only thing we should concentrate on right now is healing. We all owe Tani a debt of gratitude for saving us. We should leave it at that." The room fell silent. "I guess I should go buy those clothes before the store closes." Tani said trying to lighten the mood. "I'll go with you. Can you handle things here alone, Zoey?" "I think I can manage." She said as she smiled at Malachite.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
Jadeite and Tani arrived at the store. They browsed through the clothing racks. Jadeite watched her as she picked the things that she thought Malachite and Nephrite might like. Her smile was so cheerful and full of happiness. Something about her seemed as if it was missing from his life. He then had the strangest feeling that he was with her, then lost her, only to find her again. Every time he looked at her his life seemed to brighten just a little more. This is the reason he could not let Nephrite criticize her in such a way. He always had a slight twinge that what she told them wasn't the complete truth, but something about her wouldn't let him get angry. "So, do you think blue jeans are a safe bet with them?" His mind wasn't really listening to her words, but watching her mouth instead. "Jed?" "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying again?" Tani raised an eyebrow and sighed. She then lifted the jeans in front of her face. "Blue jeans, are they okay?" "Of course they are." He then smiled at her as she pulled the jeans down.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
"I don't trust her." Nephrite said while looking at the other two in the room. "She saved our lives, Maxfield.' Zoicite spoke back to him. "Yes, but do you really trust her?" "I," Zoicite couldn't say whether she did or didn't. "You don't have to answer that." Malachite said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can't say that I completely trust her, but she did save our lives when she could have killed us all. We should be grateful that we are alive." Nephrite sighed. "Yes, she saved us. It's just; something tells me that she isn't telling us the entire truth." "What other truth do we have to go on?" Zoicite said joining into the conversation again. "We all have a lack of our memories. So, there is a chance that she could be our worst enemy or our greatest friend. She might not even know us at all." "Why must you be so negative about everything? From the time I arrived here all I've heard is your constant whining." "I'm not whining compared to your attitude of everything she says is truth." "I said no such thing; you're twisting my words!" "I am not! You're the one who keeps saying 'She saved us, she saved us.'" "You know what, Maxfield. You can just," "That's enough both of you." Malachite groaned obviously tired of their bickering. "She'll show who she is in time. The only thing we need to worry about now is recovering." Zoicite and Nephrite both sighed.  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
About twenty minutes later, Tani and Jadeite returned with the clothes. Everyone seemed to like them, and Tani was happy for that. They stayed with them until visiting time was over and returned home. While they were eating dinner, Zoicite seemed unusually quiet. Later that evening, Zoicite went to Tani's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Tani said calmly. Zoicite opened Tani's door and slowly walked in, taking note of her room. It was a medium sized room with a bay window on one wall, a queen-sized bed, dressers, mirrors, art supplies, a writing desk, a computer desk, and various other things Zoicite didn't notice. Tani was sitting at the window reading a book. Zoicite walked up to her. "Tani, I want to discuss something with you." Tani placed the book down on an end table next to her. "Sure, Zoey. What is it?" "May I?" Zoicite asked gesturing to the seat next to Tani. Tani nodded. Zoicite sat. "Let me first say this. I am very grateful to you for saving my life, and I hope to repay you someday. It's just, I find it difficult to believe what you told us about our pasts." Tani watched her intently, "Why?" "I tried singing a song to myself, and I can't sing and I don't feel like I can play any instrument." "Well, sometimes people forget things like that. For all you know, you might be an expert pianist and write your own music." "Was I?" Tani smiled. "I'll let you find out for yourself. Thank you for telling me about your doubts and concerns." Zoicite nodded and stood up to go out of the room, when she bumped into a tall cabinet of some sort, and out of it fell several DVD's. Tani almost ran to get them up. "Let me help you, I'm the one who knocked them over. "No, it's okay." Tani said as she tried to get them all up quickly. Zoicite picked up one and read it to herself. "Sailor Moon: Volume one, disc one." "May I have that please; I need to place it with the others." Zoicite just stared at the picture of the girl on the front. Something about the cover of this movie tugged at her mind, she couldn't figure it out though. "Zoey, may I have the movie back please?" That knocked her out the trance seeing that picture placed her in. She silently handed the movie back to Tani and made her way out of the room in a bit of a confused state. "Good night," Tani said to her. It was then that Tani realized what movie it was. "Oh, no! I should have hid this better. Now they'll know the truth." She thought to herself while getting extremely nervous. She then decided something. "I can't keep hiding the truth from them forever. As soon as nephrite and Malachite get out of the hospital, I'll tell them the truth."  
  
*.¸¸.·´¨`´¨`·.¸¸ .*  
  
*Gasp!* They're on an anime! How can that be? I'll try to explain in the next chapter! ^_^ 


End file.
